


Vampire Pirates

by aly619



Category: One Piece
Genre: A island in the middle of nowhere, Haunted Castle, Luffy tries to recurit a vampire, Vampire Chopper, Vampire Lord, Vampire Nami, Vampire Sanji, Vampire Usopp, Vampire in the One Piece world, Vampire minion, bloodsucker, garlic - Freeform, minor comedy, short fight, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: The Straw Hats find them self in an island that is rumor to be the home of a vampire. Luffy of course eagerly want to see one so he could recruit it. As they are exploring the island the straw hats are hunted down one by one. Until only a few are left.Can Luffy and the remaining Straw hats save their friends before they end up spending eternity sucking blood.
Kudos: 4





	Vampire Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I could make this both funny and exciting.

The Straw Hat arrived on a mysterious island in the middle of nowhere.

"This strange island doesn't seem to appear on the map," said Nami as she studied the map multiple times.

"What do you mean Nami,"? said Chopper as he was already getting scared.

I don't know, but it's best we leave said Nami as she looked at her compass.

I don't think we can leave, said Robin as she points at some whirlpools that have surrounded the sunny.

What are we going to do, said Usopp as he began to panic?

Calm down Usopp, there is no need to panic, said Sanji as he puts his hand on Usopp's shoulder.

Hey, guys, Luffy and Zoro are gone, said Chopper as he saw the two getting off sunny.

Those idiots every time said Nami as she put her hand on her forehead.

Alright Me, Sanji, Franky, and Robin will go after them. Usopp, Brook, and Chopper stay here and guard the Ship.

Yes Ma'am.

Alright, you guys let bring those two idiots back said Nami as she leads her team toward the road.

Well, well, well. What do we have here? More prey for my master. He will be pleased, a mysterious figure said as he flew toward an old castle.

Master forgive me for disturbing you during your meal, but we have some humans on your island, said the vampire minor.

"It better not be any more of these marines. I am sick of drinking their disgusting blood," said the Vampire Lord as he threw the body on to a pile of dead marines.

The Vampire Lord went to his mirror to see them for himself.

Hm those humans look very familiar. Where have I seen them before?

My lord, they are the straw hat. "A group of pirates who are wanted by the world government.

How do you know that said Vampire lord as he looks at his Núcái?

"These marines have the wanted poster with them," said Núcái as he showed his master the wanted posters. 

The Vampire lord looks over the posters. He stops when he sees the wanted posters of both Nami and Robin.

These two beauties look very tasty. Bring them to me at once, said the vampire lord as he ordered his Núcái.

Yes, Zhǔrén as you wish, said the Núcái bowing his head. What about the others? said the vampire minion as he reminds his lord of the male human.

Turn them into vampires. I don't care as long as you bring me those beauties said the vampire lord angrily.

Yes, Zhǔrén said the vampire minion as he bows one more time before flying out the window.

There is no place to eat. What kind of island is this, said Luffy, who was upset that there were no restaurants?

Forget about the food, there is no place to get Saki said Zoro disappointedly.

Both Luffy and Zoro heard the sound of a branch breaking. Luffy and Zoro prepared themself for a fight.

Out of nowhere, a group of bloodsuckers came out of hiding and charged at Luffy and Zoro.

Gomu Gomu no Pistol "Shot" 

Yakkodori 

Where did these things come from, said Zoro as he got into the fighting position?

Luffy didn't pay attention to what Zoro was saying. Instead, he was amazed at the appearance of a vampire.

A vampire. A real vampire said Luffy cheerfully. Hey, vampires want to join my crew said Luffy with a smile.

Stop inviting things that amaze you, said Zoro as he angrily smacks Luffy on the head.

The bloodsuckers quickly got up from the ground and charged toward Luffy and Zoro again.

These bastards are annoying, said Zoro as he prepared another attack "Asura: Demon Nine Flash."

The bloodsuckers were sliced into pieces as Zoro was putting away his swords. He knows that the defeat bloodsucking was turning into dust.

We need to head back to the ship. The other might be in danger, said Zoro looking at Luffy.

Let go said Luffy as he ran toward the direction of the ship.

What's taking them so long. They should have been here by now," said Chopper as he shivered in fear.

Calm down, little buddy. "Once they find those idiots. We'll be able to leave this island. I hope," said Usopp as he whispers the last two words.

How about I play some soothing music said Brook as he took out his violin and began to play. As Brook was playing a bloodsucker was watching them from a near cliff.

While Brok was playing his violin. A bloodsucker manages to sneak into the kitchen of the sunny and began to make noise to lure his prey.

What was that noise said Chopper nervously.

Go check it out Chopper said Usopp nervously?

Huh? Why me? said Chopper in a frightened voice.

Because you can transform into your buff form and defend us said Ussop.

Fine I go, but you own me said chopper as went into the kitchen. Chopper looked around the kitchen but saw no one. He quickly picked up the kitchen utensil and placed them back on the counter as Chopper was about to leave. A figure swooped down from the ceiling and grabbed him. Chopper tried to scream, but couldn’t do to the bloodsucker covering his mouth with its wing.

The bloodsucker widened its mouth showing two pointed teeth and getting close to chopper neck and biting him.

Minutes later, Chopper came out of the kitchen.

Did you find anyone in there said Ussop? Chopper didn’t say anything, just head toward Usopp.

Um, Chopper, are you okay said Usopp as he began to sweat.

Chopper stopped in front of Usopp looking up at him.

Usopp quickly noticed something and was about to pull out his slingshot when Chopper jump on to him and bit him.

Ahhhhhhhh! Yelled Usopp in pain and he threw Chopper off him.

Hey, why did you do that said Brook and he went to check on Chopper.

Don’t get near him. He turned into a vampire, said Usoopp as he tried to resist the transformation.

What do you mean? Said Brook as he was confused.

No time to explain, just run, said Usopp as his skin turned white and his teeth became sharp.

You are a vampire, said Brook as he panicked.

Blood. We want blood said both Usopp and Chopper as they surrounded Brook.

Ahhhhhhhhh! screamed Broock as he quickly jumped off the boat and ran to warn the other straw hat members.

Get away from the girl you freak said Sanji as he kicks a bloodsucker away.

There are too many of them. We need to retreat, said Robin as she twisted two bloodsuckers who were flying towards here.

We can't these creatures are blocking our path said Nami as she shocked a group of bloodsuckers.

Don't worry Robin-san, Nami-swan. I protect you both said Sanji as he jumped in front of them with heart in his eyes.

You're forgetting I'm here too said Franky as he punches a bloodsucker.

Oh Yeah, how unfortunate said Sanji as he was a little disappointed.

stay focus you two we need to find a way out of this said Nami.

All of a sudden they heard Brook calling out to them.

Guys, we have a problem, said Brook as he passes by some bloodsuckers.

Brook, what are you doing here? You supported to be guarding the Sunny with Usopp and Chopper.

That is the problem. Both of them have been before Brook could finish his sentence.

Two big vampire bats swoop down. One of them grabbed Nami. The other one was about to grab Robin but instead grabbed Sanji when he got in front of her.

The two vampire bats head to the direction of the castle with their two hostages.

Those two were they?

Yes, it was Chopper and Usopp. They have been turned into vampires, Brook said. 

The bloodsucker who turned them into vampires also tried to make me one, but as you can see. I have no skin Yohohohoho.

We need to find Luffy and Zoro and let them know what happens, Robin said.

After a while of searching, The Three straw hat members finally find Zoro and Luffy and explain the situation.

Alright, guys, we are heading to the castle and rescuing our friend said Luffy with a smirk.

Right said the rest of the straw hats members as they headed toward the castle.

The remaining straw hats head to the castle, once there Zoro cuts down the door. They were greeted by the other straw hats who knew that their friends were coming to rescue them.

Welcome guys, I’m glad you came. It makes our job much easier said Nami who had while pale skin and razor-sharp teeth.

Robin-swan I want to taste your blood said Sanji, who was drooling.

Join us it's fun being vampires you get to drink delicious blood and you live forever, said Chopper who was in his Heavy point form.

You know you want to Luffy said Ussopp who was getting closer to Luffy.

What I want is to save my friends said Luffy as he slammed Ussopp to the ground.

You guys keep our friend busy. I'm going to go take care of the bastard who is responsible for this said Luffy as he ran up the stairs.

Where do you think you’re going Luffy as Sanji went after him, but was blocked by Zoro

You know better than to interfere in our captain fights, said Zoro as he blocks Sanji kick.

Don’t let your guard down Zoro said Chopper as he charged at Zoro.

Sorry Chopper but your opponent is me said Frank as he pushes chopper to the ground.

Let go of me Robin said Nami as she struggled to get free from Robin's hands.  
Sorry Nami, but it for your own good said Robin as she holds Nami tight.

Look like I have no opponent to fight Yohohoho 

That want you think bonehead said Usopp as he slingshots several smoke bombs towards Brook.

Bonehead that not very nice Usopp as he took out his cane sword and charged toward Usopp.

Luffy continues running up the stairs and he reaches the top. Núcái blocked his path.  
You will not touch the-  
Out of my way, said Luffy as he punched Núcái knocking him  
Luffy bursts into the room and sees the Vampire Lord sitting on a chair drinking a glass of blood.  
Welcome straw hat. I was expecting you said the vampire lord who took a sip of his drink.  
Did you run into your friend by any chance said the vampire lord mocking Luffy.  
Luffy clenched his fist and without hesitated attack the vampire lord.  
The vampire dodges the attack turning into smoke and getting behind Luffy.  
Now that not very nice attacking a person in their own home said the vampire as he grabbed Luffy by the throat.

Luffy tried to punch the vampire lord but was stopped by the other free hand.  
Nice try boy said the vampire lord as he punched Luffy in the stomach.  
Now, this won’t hurt a bit, said the vampire lord as he opened his mouth to bite Luffy.  
Just as he was about to, Luffy took a ball of garlic out of his pocket.  
Garlic! keep that thing away from me, said the vampire lord as he dropped Luffy.  
Luffy took bits of the onion and began releasing the smelly breath on the vampire lord  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me, said vampire lord as he backed away from Luffy.  
Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling yelled Luffy as he punched the vampire lord sending him through the wall.  
Foolish human, you think that was enough to beat me. No matter how many times you beat I will never before the vampire lord could finish. Bright light from outside began to shine.

Oh no the sun. I forgot about the sun. I needed to get back to my before the vampire lord could reach his coffin. He began to melt. Nooooooooooo! Yelled the vampire as he turned into dust.  
Back at the Sunny

I'm glad we left that island. Nami said she rubs lotion on her neck.

I wish I could have bitten Robin said Sanji in a whisper.

I hope we never ever come back here again said Chopper

Alright, everyone, it's time to head to our next adventure, said Luffy as a garlic breath came out of Luffy's mouth, much to the dismay of the other straw hats.

Luffy, keep your mouth closed until we reach the next town said Nami.

Shishi. Okay said Luffy as he let out more garlic breath.

Luffyyyyyy!

**Author's Note:**

> Was my story good. I change it to improve it. 
> 
> Coming up with story it always so hard specifically when you keep making lots of mistakes


End file.
